The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: The first time ever she saw her face; she saw the sun rise in her eyes. She felt a pull so strong, her heart felt like it might burst out of chest in a bloody mass of veins and muscles. But even that pain couldn't compare to the sudden, surprising pain she felt when she saw that she was distinctly disliked.
1. Chapter 1: Premise

_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**_

_**A/N: This is my favorite pairing now. Why? It's canon now, motherfucker. I felt like starting something. And actually finishing it for once. So, this is my submission. It's dark, heavy, and very graphic. Not for people who have an issue with real life being a bitch. Please, let me know how you feel about it.**_

_**This chapter contains: Swearing, molestation/sexual abuse, drugs, angst**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Marceline x Princess Bubblegum (Eventually)**_

_**Summary: The first time ever she saw her face; she saw the sun rise in her eyes. She felt a pull so strong, her heart felt like it might burst out of chest in a bloody mass of veins and muscles. But even that pain couldn't compare to the sudden, surprising pain she felt when she saw that she was distinctly disliked. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own zero—zip—nada.**_

_**Chapter 1**__**: Premise**_

Decent. That's all she could chalk up this smoke to. It wasn't kush. Likely, something that would give her a headache if she smoked enough of it. Damn dealer had ripped her off. He was just so pitiful; she tossed him the cash for the questionable dime bag despite her doubts. The smoke funneled out of her nostrils after a long time suspended in her lungs. _Fuck. _

Marceline took another long draw of the burning blunt in her hand, only just starting to feel the familiar buzz come over her body. She laid back, blowing out smoke in a thick cloud. She looked out into the view beyond the grassy hill she was sitting on, drawing in another bud kissed breath.

Her sitting spot was a vast expanse of emptiness and complete calm. The sun was setting in the far off distance, the sky melting into a rainbow, the breeze sweeping her smoke away. Her toes were buried in the less than comfortable grass and her shirt discarded somewhere off to the side. Her hair was down, fluffing into the grass, and her wiry frame was exposed to the gentle rays of the sun like a goodnight kiss. _If anything, this was the ultimate vision of relaxation for any stoner_, was Marceline's thought, just as her vision began to haze and the THC was embracing her mind like a lover. She reclined then, taking one last deep inhale and stubbing out the last half of the blunt. Marceline closed her eyes as she let it out, the smoke curling into the never-ending sky.

And perfect it all would be, if not for the tears trickling down her cheek bones and off her chin.

- I

Simon was dancing. He was singing something akin to:

"I don't know why my heart flips, I only know it _dooooes! _I wonder why I love ya baby, I guess that's just be_cauuuuuse _you're so _squa-a-aaaare, _but I don't _care!" _Singing isn't odd, given most do it when left alone, however, as Marceline was vaguely watching, Simon was naked, semi-erect, and pouring an obnoxious amount of eggnog on himself.

As funny as if may have seemed to anyone else who was watching, Marceline found her ire brewing in the pit of her belly.

This was his mania again. And mania meant that somewhere in between, his mania would end and his borderline personality disorder would kick in. Unfortunately, Simon decided that right then was the time to bother Marceline.

"Marcy, Marcy!" He was bouncing over, practically overflowing with joy over _God knows what. _"You see me, Marcy? I'm _happy._" The way Simon said "happy" almost broke Marceline's heart in two. That is, until, his hand was sneaking up her jean-clad thigh. "_Happy_, Marcy. Can I share that with you, now?"

"Fuck you, old man. Get the hell off me." She shoved him, although half heartedly, pity encroaching upon her heart. He was elderly; 60 in a month. She just—he was so, _so _very confused, that's all. She looked away, feeling such pity.

Simon wrapped his crinkled hand around Marceline's throat, choking her unexpectedly.

"Now, Marcy." He came closer, his breath stained between eggnog, candy, and whiskey. "Its just happiness. I want to give some to you." Simon then grabbed Marceline's hand, pushing it to his hardening penis. "Please, Marcy. My happiness needs to be shared."

Marceline could see the instability in his eyes. Her guardian, caretaker—_friend_—was going insane. For so many years, she had known a much more loving Simon Petrikov. Maybe she could—just maybe—

Marceline's hand, loosely wrapped around Simon's now fully erect penis, shook dangerously. She was running out of oxygen quickly, so she began to stroke him up and down. Simon grinned, releasing her throat and grabbing her hair instead. His wrinkled frame stretched as he widened his stance and sat Marceline up in her sitting position by tugging her hair. Marceline stroked him a little faster, gripping him firmly. She looked away; eyes looked on the setting sun behind Simon.

In her head, she saw a much prettier day and age, Simon Petrikov smiling and playing with a young Marceline. She remembered distinctly the day he'd given to her Hambo.

"God, Marcy. You are so very good at this—I'm so _happy_." Came the low rumble from Simon.

Hambo was beloved stuffed doll Simon had given her following her separation from her biological father. Hambo was ugly, and disfigured from the moment she'd received him, however, Simon had told her that day something she'd never forget.

"_Marceline."_

"Marcy, please… My happiness is going to overflow soon—oh…" Simon's grip tightened on her hair, pulling her head down slightly.

"_Marcy, if I may call you so." Simon grinned, his voice feather light and soothing to young Marceline. "I have something to mark this day as special."_

"Marcy!" Simon was panting, releasing deep, needy groans into the air, his grip tightening to a nearly unbearable pressure.

"_I have for you, a gift. It-Its not the cutest, but, I thought—you'd like him." Simon presented to her a raggedy, sorry excuse for a stuffed animal that resembled a bald bear-monkey zombie. The thing had patches of unmatched material and badly stitched on limbs. Really, it was pitiful._

"Oh-OH, Marcy!" His voice took on a loud bass and he pulled Marceline's head to his crotch, shoving her mouth onto his penis. "My happiness is going to overflow!" Marceline gave no protest, licking and sucking mechanically.

_The tiny Marceline lit up, grabbing the doll, deeming it "Hambo". Simon laughed sounding like it was gentle chuckle right from his belly. "Hambo it is, Marcy." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "One more thing Marcy."_

"I-I'm right there, Marcy! The happiness!"

"_I-I'm not good with words but, you're so very precious to me, Marcy. I will take care of you the best way I know how. I-well—I love you—"_

"Marcy!"

"_Marcy."_

Simon's lukewarm seed bubbled over into Marceline's mouth and spilled out onto her jaw. Simon staggered, snatching himself from her mouth even before his semen had finished spilling. It dripped onto the floor as he slunk away.

"My-my happiness has gone away now… Oh, Gunther. Comfort me!" He ran away, stark naked, into the upper division of the house the two shared.

Marceline, now finally awake from her visit in the past, ran to the dingy kitchen sink and vomited. It spewed from her mouth, hot and painful. Her stomach muscles clinched angrily, rejecting everything she had consumed through the day and even contracting when only a clear white liquid would pass through.

Finally, when Marceline's brain could take the emotional distress she was under, she slumped against the sink. She sobbed loudly. _Fuck, Simon! Fuck him! _ She pushed the dishes off the sink. They crashed satisfyingly to the ground. Tears and snot dribbled down her face as she grabbed Hambo and left the creaky house.

- I

Slinking through the halls of Kingdom High School, Marceline shuffled into class 14 minutes late.

"Marceline. Late? Honestly." Mr. Bruno tsked and made some note on the attendance sheet sitting on his desk. "Sit down." Marceline, huffed, miffed that he would even _have _something to say given she _never _showed up on time. _Bastard. _She moved to the back, black jeans slinging low on her waist, revealing the black boxers underneath.

"_Dyke._" There was a whispered voice with the obscenity that caused a few snickers to be cast her way. Marceline flipped up the bird with no remorse and tugged down her red, plaid shirt. Running a shaky hand through her wild locks, Marceline was sorely regretting the blunt she decided to smoke an hour before out of anger. She was _not _a pothead. Smoking was a last result. _C'mon Marce, you know better. _

Fishing for a folded sheet of paper from her back pocket, Marceline smoothed it's crinkled, perforated edges out and began to take sketchy notes over oxidation equations.

Class ended quickly, lunch beginning, starting with Marceline walking leisurely to a lone table in the cafeteria. Everyone else walked around her, ignoring her completely. Marceline couldn't be bother to very much care; frankly, friends seemed like a whole new can of shit she didn't want to open. The high was still curling over her vision fluidly, her body buzzing merrily despite her grim mood. She put in her headphone buds, listening to The Fray crooning softly in her ear. She swayed to it, ignoring the odd looks she received, as she pulled out a bowl of strawberries and munched on them slowly, zoning out completely.

Until a strange blond haired boy came and sat down at her table causing a rumble and her backpack fell due to his disruption and he had an odd smile and a white skully that attempted to cover his striking blond hair and such peachy skin and he was totally talking to her (no one else in Hell would, honestly) and he was looking at her and being so very chatty and—

_Woah. Should not have smoked today._

"—Finn."

"Ah... huh?" Marceline uttered less than gracefully. The boy laughed openly and happily.

"I'm Finn."


	2. Chapter 2: Prick

_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**_

_**A/N: This story will start a little skippy. It'll give some background and flip around to some other time. But when Marcy and the Princess interact… you'll see. Enjoy.**_

_**This chapter contains: Swearing, molestation/sexual abuse, drugs, angst**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Marceline x Princess Bubblegum (Eventually)**_

_**Summary: The first time ever she saw her face; she saw the sun rise in her eyes. She felt a pull so strong, her heart felt like it might burst out of chest in a bloody mass of veins and muscles. But even that pain couldn't compare to the sudden, surprising pain she felt when she saw that she was distinctly disliked. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own zero—zip—nada.**_

_**Chapter 2**__**: Prick**_

Marceline was genuinely annoyed with this boy. Marceline was not one to discriminate but honestly, to have some freshman boy trailing her around from place to place was irritating. As if he didn't have _somewhere _to be. Apparently not, as he was steadily following Marceline into lunch, yapping about something or something…

"And then me an' Jake went out and saw some other kids outside an'—" Damn this Finn-kid or whatever the Hell his name was. Marceline was seriously starting to think this kid was _trying _to drive her mad.

"Finn."

"An', yeah?" He paused, grinning stupidly at her once again.

"Shut the fuck up." Marceline spoke with such finality that Finn just mumbled something in the affirmative and remained silent. Marceline sighed and shook her head.

"Uh, I don't know your name." Finn squeaked out timidly, a blush coloring his cheeks. Marceline felt her anger bristle, but she held it in.

"Marceline." Finn smiled at that, the light touching his eyes. He wiped his hands on his torn jean shorts and held out his hand, the other hand going to rub back of his neck bashfully.

"Nice to meet ya." Marceline had to quirk a small smile at that.

"Yeah." Although she smiled, Marceline couldn't want anything more than a blunt, and still had half of one stashed in her red backpack. "You blaze?"

At this, Finn blushed hard.

"I mean… most of the time me and Jake are too busy for that stuff so… y'know…" He muttered. Marceline shook her head, grabbing his hand, which of course the little bastard blushed at, and drug him to a park a bit away from the school. Marceline pulled out the blunt, lighting it immediately and sucking from it. Admittedly, it was shitty looking given she hadn't quite mastered rolling in the month that she had started smoking. Finn looked nervous, searching about for cops and flinching at any person near or far. Marceline began to get annoyed with that.

"Stop that. Smoke." Finn looked nervous and surprised at Marceline's command. He took the blunt with shaky hands. Marceline shook her head. _Oh, for fuck's sake. _She shoved it in his hand, and brought it to his lips. "Suck it in. Let it hit the back of your throat. Breathe out."

Finn followed the instructions, coughing in about 5 seconds. Marceline grinned. He was doing it. Finn smiled nervously back, taking another large hit, _amateur, _and passed it back to Marceline. The two smoked the low-grade bud, Finn ending up considerably higher than Marceline.

"Oh, shoot." Finn's eyes were low and hazy, barely able to focus on Marceline's face. "I am so… fucking hungry." At this, Marceline giggled. This boy was too funny. Maybe it was the weed, but something about his desperate look was pure comedy. "Damn. Me and Jake need to try this. As soon as he gets to high school. But, like, I'm hungry as fuck." Marceline chuckled and nodded. The high wasn't pumping through her hard, really, she was tingling decently, still able to summon her focus if need be.

"Yeah. C'mon." They walked to a nearby gas station. Finn and Marceline were laughing about the saleslady giving them dirty looks as they zoomed by, buying too many junk foods for the regular customer.

Despite how damn annoying the kid was, he was decent when he was lifted.

They skipped the rest of school following their snack excursion.

"So, Marceline, tell me about yourself." Finn grinned lazily from his resting position behind an abandoned building. Marceline stiffened, swallowing nervously.

=========================-II

Marceline was so very anxious. Yes, the girl she was with would be her first. Her first _anything _really.

Louise Stargazer Pratt; LSP for short. When Marceline had first heard the girl's full name, she chuckled. Apparently, LSP's parents were into the hippy phase and had smoked enough weed to give her the name Stargazer. LSP wasn't particularly spectacular despite her unusual name. She was a little heavy set, with a little extra on her mid section here or there, and had a mane that was vaguely similar to a young Hermione Granger's. Yet, even with her mediocre looks, LSP was intensely sexual to Marceline upon Marceline's arrival at Adventure Middle School.

It began with a simple exchange. Marceline was new and a much more friendlier creature. LSP had been there to receive the friendliness. And that's how Marceline ended up tangled in a slightly uncomfortable position with LSP straddling her thin hips.

"Oh my God, like, Marceline. You're like, so hot." Marceline cringed at the distinctly manly voice echoing from LSP's mouth. _I don't even know why I'm here. _She supposed that maybe it was the faint arousal she felt at the prospect of LSP doing what a woman would do in a porno. Or maybe, she figured, this would be the test to prove whether or not she was gay or straight. As long as Marceline had existed on this Earth (only 14 years; _a long time, y'know_), she had never felt butterflies and fuzzies for any boy in her classes. Only when watching women fondle each other in porn did she ever feel a strange sensation _down there. _And LSP, regardless of her less than attractive form, was causing some of the same tickle.

Marceline was nervous. Her heart nearly jumped in her throat when LSP's heavily made up face came close to her own, lips puckered like LSP was cooling down soup. Marceline quickly maneuvered her face so that LSP's lips met her cheek. LSP huffed.

"Mar-ce-liiiiine. God, let me kiss you." LSP's let Marceline in a less than spark-filled kiss. Yes, it was, okay. But, it lacked the intensity and feeling she thought it would carry. But the current the kiss did carry shocked Marceline's sex drive and lit it into a dull fire. LSP moved her lips against Marceline's, as did her hands, quickly delving underneath Marceline's clothes. Marceline whimpered in fear more than pleasure as LSP's hands eased under her bra. By this time LSP had unlatched their lips, her hands gliding over Marceline's unusually pale flesh.

"Oh, God. Like, God, you are sexy." Marceline flushed a heavy pink but soon moaned aloud as LSP's hands found her breasts. She hadn't ever felt something like this. The pleasure was so much better than her own ministrations. She groaned again, arching her back and LSP's lips encased her nipple. LSP worked her tongue around her nipple gently and Marceline swore she saw the sneakiest smirk on LSP's features. Her thought process was interrupted, however, by LSP's hand sliding down to her pants, rubbing lightly on Marceline's secret place.

Marceline felt her whole body tingle and stretch with desire. Her hips bucked into LSP's hand of their own accord. LSP grinned and skipped Marceline's mid section altogether. Marceline was a little miffed about that given that, but her attitude vanished when LSP's hand slipped down her pants and past her panties.

"God, you are weeeeet, girl." Marceline blushed crimson this time, her mouth opening to let out another moan. LSP hastily pushed her pants to her ankles, and did the same with her panties. "Like, let's fuck." LSP shoved her fat fingers into Marceline, causing her to arch of the bed in pain. She cried out and grabbed LSP's hair. That was the wrong thing to do as LSP thought that was a sign to go harder and faster.

Marceline hissed in pain, fisting the faded purple sheets of LSP's bed. The pain exploded behind her eyes but steadily morphed pleasure. LSP's entered and exited in a steady rhythm, pushing just far enough to touch a spot Marceline didn't know existed. Steadily the pleasure was growing, the moans falling tenderly and earnestly from her mouth more and more. Marceline's body stiffened as she moaned aloud, relishing in the feeling of something… it was coming…

But LSP pulled her fingers out too soon (_it had seriously only been 10 minutes_), and whined into Marceline's ear.

"Marceline! It's, like, my turn! I am like, so horny."

And that is how Marceline found herself staring with what many would refer to as a vagina.

She didn't know if she was directly opposed to doing what LSP asked of her. Marceline had certainly never _tasted _such a spot, and _really_, she thought to herself, _now is the opportunity. _Marceline lowered her lips down, and was hit by a smell she couldn't be sure she enjoyed. It was musky, like a cross between LSP's natural scent and something much more… feminine. Marceline took a hesitant look, feeling her taste buds tingle with slight dislike.

Not tasty at all. LSP didn't strike her as the most clean person, judging the room was unkempt and in disarray, and there was that suspect stain on the side of the bed… All the same, Marceline decided in her head that she would not continue this venture. Instead, she quickly worked her fingers into LSP. She was surprised as LSP let out an oddly attractive sigh. Arousal fluttered in her already throbbing nethers at the sound. Caught in between a genuine crush on LSP and a willingness to please, Marceline pumped her fingers in steadily, much like LSP had demonstrated.

The warmth and wetness Marceline found herself deep in soothed her. Something in her clicked; she enjoyed this. While LSP was only semi attractive to her teenage body, her hands eliciting the deep mewls of LSP excited her to no end. Marceline pumped faster and harder, resting a hand on LSP's thigh to steady her. Faster and faster she went as LSP cried out louder and louder.

"Marceline, oh GOD, MARCELINE!" This spurred something deeply sexual in Marceline as she bit down on LSP's neck, sucking there hard, as she copied something she saw in a porno. She curled her fingers up, finding a tell tale patch of ridges inside LSP. LSP screamed and Marceline felt LSP's muscles clench against her fingers. She pulled them out of LSP slowly, wiping the liquid coating her fingers on LSP's thigh. LSP pulled Marceline into a semi embrace, pinning Marceline's arms to her sides.

"Like, the best, ever." LSP cooed, smiling up at Marceline. Marceline's cheeks warmed. She really did enjoy LSP's softer, less irritating side.

LSP drifted off to sleep quickly, but Marceline stayed up to think. Caught somewhere in between like and obligation, she curled up next to her maybe-girlfriend and slept.

She should have known there was something to that smile. Bitch had stabbed her in the back and told the whole school Marceline was a dyke and borderline rapist. That's how Marceline found herself ostracized in the little town of Ooo.

=========================-II

She was back on the hill again. The rain was pouring down on her head, drenching her from head to toe. She was sitting with her legs out in front of her, and her weight resting on her arms behind her. It was nighttime.

The sky was dark, ominous and angry as lightning ripped into the dark coverings with ease. Thunder soon followed, echoing in Marceline's chest as well as her ears. There was a scowl stitched to her face as her eyes flicked to the sky. She had been smoking earlier before the rain had rudely interrupted her session. Nature seemed to answer as the winds gusted through her hair and soaked clothes, eliciting a shiver from the thin girl.

She heard Simon from inside the house, breaking things and shouting something about needing a shovel for Gunther. Marceline shook her head, hoping he'd step on some of the glass she had left earlier in the week from her own rampage.

At the thought, tears welled up in Marceline's eyes, but she staved them off, standing up and walking further from the shabby place Simon called his own. Again, her shoes and shirt were nowhere to be found. The only thing covering her was a drenched open jacket and just as wet jeans. Even her undies were wet at this point, _and not in a good way. _Her eyes were transfixed on the passing storm, flashing as lightning shirked across the sky. The thunder came again, yelling from the sky.

Marceline's unusually long, thick, black hair was sticking uncomfortably to her back, but she ignored it, travelling along until she was under her favorite tree. The lightning and thunder were coming more frequently now. Looking up, tears finally spilling from her eyes, she vaguely remembered someone telling her that sitting under trees would increase her chances of getting struck by lightning.

She hoped tonight she would get struck.

=========================-II

"—And that is… well, the best I can give you, little dude." Marceline quipped quietly. Finn smiled softly.

"So basically all to you is that, you like music, are a loner, and aren't a pothead?" Finn smirked at her then. Marceline nodded earnestly. "I don't believe you." Marceline's eyes widened in surprise. Finn laughed openly, his childlike laugh making Marceline want to laugh, oddly. "There's more to you than that. I'm okay if you don't tell me all at once." Marceline's heart softened at that.

"Thanks, man." Finn nodded.

"You, uh, got any more of the smoke?" Marceline laughed at his bashful look.

"Nah, but I can get some. Come with me. What's your story, little dude?" Marceline asked half heartedly, staggering to get up. Finn smiled and began to chat incessantly again like the little prick he was.


	3. Chapter 3: Pick

_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**_

_**A/N: Awww. The reviews! I really do appreciate what you have to say and I have a gift. Read and find out :3**_

_**This chapter contains: Swearing, molestation/sexual abuse, drugs, angst**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Marceline x Princess Bubblegum (Eventually)**_

_**Summary: The first time ever she saw her face; she saw the sun rise in her eyes. She felt a pull so strong, her heart felt like it might burst out of chest in a bloody mass of veins and muscles. But even that pain couldn't compare to the sudden, surprising pain she felt when she saw that she was distinctly disliked. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own zero—zip—nada.**_

_**Chapter 3**__**: Pick**_

Back on the hill, the grasses rolling due to the wind, Marceline was strumming listlessly on her bass. She was particularly proud of her bass; it was rusted, the paint chipped and faded into a dull burgundy. However, the most unique part of it was the axe shaped bottom, dual heads on it instead of the regular one. When she griped the bass in one hand by it's long neck, she looked like a killer vampire with a two handed weapon, off to pillage a candy village…or at least that was Finn's opinion when her first saw her with it.

Her fingertips flowed randomly across the strings before they seemingly decided on a song. Marceline swayed in tune with it, opening her mouth after a count of 8.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

Her voice was smooth, slowing the song down, but keeping the key unchanged. Marceline's voice was most comfortable in the alto section, yet her voice retained the ability to drop lower or higher as needed with little frustration. She was quiet, her voice soft and sultry, full of emotion yet possessing none of it. Marceline, at best, was confused and unsure of how to feel. Her toes curled into the earth, her shirt and shoes discarded once again, allowing the sun to beat down on her pale shoulderblades.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

She continued to sing and play the chorus, making her voice perform runs and bounce from key to key. Eventually, her fingers stopped their moving and moved to the blunt that had burned out in her musical stupor. Marceline flicked her lighter—twice—and began to smoke once again. She inhaled deeply (she didn't want to be able to focus on he emotions later) and held it till her lungs burned angrily in protest. She exhaled. Then, she reclined to lie back into the itchy grass.

Marceline had only seen the girl but one time and already she felt like her head was going to explode.

=========================-III

Marceline was reading. Yes, reading. She was reading her math book, attempting to graduate on time and not be a complete little shit. Despite her unmotivated exterior, Marceline did want to leave the hellhole named Ooo.

In general, there was no one here for her. More than the general, it was her reality. Marceline fully believed that if she died, no one would cry for more than a day. Even Finn would eventually move on as much as that guy swore he'd always be there for her. And it wasn't that Marceline was so torn up about that fact; she just accepted it since she never was the dramatic type. Bad shit happened to everybody, and everybody had a fucking problem out there, some worse than her own. Wallowing in a pity pool didn't help.

Then again, Marceline wasn't the type to play brave in her head either. Granted, it'd be nice to have friends, but somehow she felt like her time here would be short anyway…

"Gunther! Hold me, please, Gunther!" Simon streaked down the stairs and into a neighboring couch next to Marceline's couch. He was clothed in his shitty blue robe, screaming and crying like a pansy. He was cuddling farther than humanly possible to a huge ass stuffed penguin that Marceline had bought him the first time he was hospitalized for injuring himself. Shhad been so relieved that they didn't drag him off to the crazy house, that she had bought him something to calm himself down. However, most times, Marceline knew Simon loved that damned penguin more than herself. She was irked the man had interrupted her thoughts (and half assed studying), and even more irked he was up to his disgusting habits yet again.

Now, as she could so clearly see, Simon was jerking off while squeezing tightly to his favorite penguin. Marceline grimaced from the highly uncomfortable couch she was resting upon. It wasn't uncommon to see Simon doing something sexual in public, but today, _today _Marceline was not in the mood to put up with it.

Simon moaned and bit on Guther's beak, jerking faster. Marceline coughed loudly, attempting to break Simon's concentration.

"Oh, Gunther. I'm so unhappy. Choke on it, please." Simon groaned softly, caressing Gunther's face gently.

For as lewd of acts Simon performed on Gunther, he took care of the stuffed animal so well; it was always spotless. The fur was as shiny as it looked when Marceline got it. That fact alone always pissed Marceline off. _Whenever he… and used me… he just left me! _In her mind, that damned penguin got better treatment that herself despite her making sure he was fed, unharmed, and relatively happy the best way she could. The anger boiled up in her spine and released out her mouth before she could stop it.

"Dammit, Simon! Why don't you ever treat me nice?" Marceline stood up on her feet and shrieked at Simon, who had stopped his motions and gave her a blank look. "I mean, what the fuck, man? I—you—you use me all the fucking time and you leave me dirty, with no love or-fuck you, Simon!" Her fists where shaking with a rage to hit him, but she held off the urge as he opened his mouth to speak. He raised an offending finger up and waggled it at Marceline.

"Now, Marcy. They'll be no yelling in this household. Go away now, daddy is busy."

Marceline felt her back arch and her mouth erupt into a vicious snarl. "FUCK YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHERFUCKING DAD YOU LONELY, PATHETIC, CRAZY PEDOPHILE!" Hot tears streamed down her angry face, running into her mouth and coating her tongue in salt.

Simon was unperturbed. "Shoo, shoo." To add salt to the wounds, he flicked his wrists at her as if she were a fly. Marceline felt her shoulders rise and her muscles tense uncomfortably.

She was seriously contemplating strangling Simon and killing him dead. _I fucking hate him! I hate him! IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim!_

Marceline turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan, a loaf of bread, butter, and cheese, setting the stove top to high immediately. She slicked the bread on one side with butter quickly and stuck a slice of cheese on it. After that, she slicked another piece, sticking the unbuttered side to the cheese. Marceline watched it cook with flaming eyes and tense muscles.

Following a few tense moments with Marceline cooking and Simon still beating his meat, Marceline flung the grilled cheese on a paper plate. She approached Simon silently, her feet making no sound. Simon was fully engaged in his games, ignoring Marceline. Marceline growled, smushing the very hot, very fresh grilled cheese into Simon's crotch.

Simon leapt from the couch running upstairs to douse his genitalia in cool water. Marceline sunk to the floor, tears flowing from her once again.

"Sorry, Simon." Came her whispered reply to Simon's pained squeals.

=========================-III

_God dammit, Finn. _Marceline was splashing heavy amounts of water on the younger boy's face, shaking him, and yelling.

"Wake the fuck up, dude." Finn had popped a damn Molly with some of his druggy friends. Marceline was panicked, as she had no idea what that shit would do to him. "Come on, man… wake up." She was starting to get nervous and her hand itched to grab her shitty flip phone to make a call to the hospital.

At that thought, Finn spluttered to life, sitting up and vomiting on Marceline. Marceline squealed in a girly fashion and jumped away from the spewing boy. She gagged heavily at the smell and sight. She quickly stripped off her shirt before she vomited too. Her black undershirt (_thankfully_) was unharmed by the offending bile, but she quickly rounded on Finn, punching him in his face. Finn cried out and fell on his side, more bile spewing out from his slack mouth as he groaned while tears leaked from his eyes.

"Stop your fucking crying. Get up." Finn groaned. Marceline didn't wait for him to get up, gripping his collar and dragging him to his feet. She raised his collar over his face, bringing him closer. "What. The. Fuck."

"M-Marceline… He said it'd—" Marceline squeezed his throat dangerously. The fury was coursing through her blood.

"Fuck what he said! The hell are you doing popping Mollys, bitch?" She was yelling, furious, and mad as hell she had found Finn strewn in the school parking lot. _I mean, how did they even get to school last night? And why did they leave him here of all places? _ "_Who_ the fuck did this to you, huh? Who?" Finn looked lost and close to passing out. Marceline shook him once again. "Wake up, fucktard! Why did they leave you here?" Finn looked pained at the words and refused to speak.

Marceline growled and threw him to the ground again. She paced to and fro, vaguely aware that Finn was puking his guts out again.

"Finn! Finn!" Marceline whipped around to the foreign voice to see a girl running daintily toward Finn. The girl reached Finn, kneeling down and cradling his head. Marceline caught a full look at the girl and her mouth went dry.

That girl was… _beautiful. _

And she realized, as the girl's eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a scowl, that the girl disliked her.


	4. Chapter 4: Prod

_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**_

_**A/N: College is so very hurtful to my time. Honestly, it's so abusive to time. But I refuse to let this one die. Here it is. **_

_**This chapter contains: Swearing, molestation/sexual abuse, drugs, angst**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Marceline x Princess Bubblegum (Eventually)**_

_**Summary: The first time ever she saw her face; she saw the sun rise in her eyes. She felt a pull so strong, her heart felt like it might burst out of chest in a bloody mass of veins and muscles. But even that pain couldn't compare to the sudden, surprising pain she felt when she saw that she was distinctly disliked. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own zero—zip—nada.**_

_**Chapter 4**__**: Prod**_

Marceline was tapping her fingers on her knee frantically. Here was Finn looking guiltily at her and his brother Jake looking mightily irritated at Finn and Marceline. They were all sitting in the nearby park, occupying a bench and a vacant chess table. Jake and the other girl were in chairs, Finn and Marceline, occupying the wooden bench. She kept tapping in a compulsive manner, opting to stay silent until someone else dared open his or her mouth.

All Marceline had known was that Finn had popped a molly; she had neglected to really see the damage inflicted upon the boy, prior to her own pummeling of him. His eye looked to be split open and incrusted with blood, bruises and nicks littering his skin. He was badly bloodied and battered. She had woken up in the morning to a text from Finn at three in the morning, declaring he'd popped a molly. Looking at Finn constricted her throat as she wriggled her fingers more vigorously.

Then coupled with the fact that Marceline felt a strange pull in her belly when she looked at the blonde girl next to her. The girl was _beautiful. _Her eyes were blue and soft, her skin supple and tinted. She looked as though the angels in heaven had handcrafted her and the lazily rising sun in her eyes was like her celestial halo. Marceline felt a deep tug when she focused in on her, a desire forming to be closer to her, despite how rude the girl had been earlier. It was so… intriguing. So much so, Marceline was almost able to forget-

Until Jake sighed and cleared his throat.

"When did you first start doing drugs, dude?" Finn rounded on Jake, anger instantly on his face.

"C'mon man! This is not a friggin' intervention! All that happened was that I experimented." Finn huffed standing up angrily. Jake remained seated.

"Don't lie, bro. You know you've been doing too many drugs with Marceline and her friends!" Marceline stopped her playing and snarled at Jake.

"Fuck you. What your dumbass brother does is his own fucking business. I don't smoke anything but bud."

"You gave him the gateway drug!" Jake squealed.

"I gave him a way to shut the fuck up and relax. And those people he was with—I don't fucking know 'em but if I find 'em I'm gonna fuck 'em up." Marceline finished vehemently but quietly. At this time, Jake gave Marceline a strange look and shut up. Finn sat down slowly, unwinding. It was then the girl next to Marceline spoke.

"When I saw Finn, he was at my friend Leah's house. He was dancing along and I think he and Leah had a connection, but her boyfriend Manny was not happy. The next thing I saw was Finn taking shot after shot and Manny daring Finn to do molly." The girl paused, throwing a quick glance at Jake. "I didn't really know him, not enough to monitor him." She lowered her head, casting an apologetic look at Finn, "I didn't see him again till I was about to leave the party."

"And what the hell was happening?" Marceline was tensed up, begging to find some answers as to what the fuck was going on. The girl tossed a disgruntled look at Marceline and continued.

"MDMA mixed with some liquor made him extra confident, and tried to fight Manny outside Leah's house. Why, don't ask me. All I know is that Manny's friends jumped in and dropped Finn off at the school for all to see." She spluttered nervously at the silent tension in the air finishing, "I-I-I came as soon as I found out."

"Not soon enough, apparently." Marceline spat vehemently, directing her outrage at the girl. What Marceline didn't expect was the remark she got back.

"But where were you when your friend was getting pulverized? At least I tried to help him on purpose." Marceline felt her mouth twitch in pure irritation, as the pull she had felt within her surged into something much more volatile. Who the fuck was this chick?

"Right, but you watched the dumbass pop a molly right in front of your fucking face. Real helpful." Marceline fixated her anger on the girl. That tramp didn't even try to intervene for Finn. She only gave a damn when things were getting serious.

The girl flushed, her pale skin erupting in red, her eyes narrowing, and her tone growing cold. She set her body towards Marceline as she stood. "So what you're saying you meant to help Finn? You showed up by accident. You were nowhere to be found, since, apparently, you had no knowledge of what Finn was doing last night. _I_ at the very least showed some concern. Some friend you are." Marceline almost busted an eye vessel with how her anger rose. She shot out of her chair, pushing herself eye to eye with the offending girl.

"_Fuck you! _Who the fuck are you?" Marceline felt about ready to bounce, her muscles tightening, and adrenaline pumping in preparation for a fight. Before she could spring, Jake stepped in, teamed up with Finn, splitting both girls apart. The blonde girl looked afraid and the slightest bit weirded out to Marceline. _That bitch better be scared. _Marceline shook Finn off her collecting her anger inside her, locking it away from her exterior.

She lifted her hands in surrender to Finn. "I'm calm, alright? I'm cool." Finn relented, looking nervously at Jake.

He opened his mouth abruptly, voice crackly, "Marceline, Bonnibel, Jake… I'm sorry. I didn't—I didn't mean to cause problems." Everyone was tensed again, waiting for Finn to finish. "I just—I won't do it again." To Marceline, the guilt and repentance radiating from Finn was damn near palpable. The boy looked like his whole world had fallen to pieces. She almost felt bad for hearing him say that. Marceline couldn't help herself; she reached out to Finn and clasped his shoulder reassuringly.

"You're okay." She looked down at Finn and she knew he felt her comfort. Marceline soon after picked up her axe bass and backpack off the ground. She was again surprised by the voice that assaulted her.

" 'Scuse me. Where do you think you're going?" It was none other than Bonnibel calling her out. Marceline fought to keep her temper from leaking into her voice.

"Home."

"If I'm correct, there's still school going on. And it's illegal to skip school." Bonnibel crossed her arms and looked a little miffed at Marceline's behavior. Marceline's eyes widened as she burst out into a full-hearted laugh. Bonnibel's cheeks tinted pink as she huffed at Marceline. "As student body president, I am required to uphold—" Marceline guffawed again, interrupting Bonnibel again. The blonde fell into a pout and Finn scowled at Marceline.

"C'mon Marceline." Finn implored. Marceline chuckled some more at the two of them.

"Relax, she's just _so_ straight laced. Caught me off guard, y'know?" Marceline shook her head, still grinning, focusing back on Bonnibel. "Look, princess, I'm not going back to school. So I suggest you run along and go be a good little teacher's pet." Bonnibel gasped almost animatedly and turned tail towards the school. Finn shook his head and left towards house. Jake cast a long glance at Marceline. She looked back, searching for Jake's reason for staring. He broke contact first, trampling after Finn.

Marceline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She relaxed slightly and found the racing in her chest she had felt was oddly refreshing. Bonnibel was etched in her mind, stupidly. _That girl is fucking annoying. But…_

It seemed to Marceline that she wasn't upset with the girl. Just—intrigued. Marceline reached in her back pocket for her phone and instead pulled out a crisp ten-dollar bill, her cellphone at that moment vibrating from her other pocket. Marceline shook her head in mild awe; maybe today was a good day.

=========================-IV

_Marceline had only seen the girl but one time and already she felt like her head was going to explode._

Marceline snuffed out the J, sitting up and reaching in her back pocket for her new ten-dollar red bowl. She took out a baggie and packed a sizable amount of weed in the pipe. She flicked the lighter once—twice—an annoying third, and inhaled. The pipe hit her throat hard, constricting it. Marceline coughed out the smoke, the burn branding into her throat. She grinned happily, high and sated, deciding she liked the burn. She took another burning hit to finish the bowl and fell onto her back.

The bowl hit differently; it was a much different high. Marceline felt like a goofy cloud in space with zombies. She giggled at that. Her limbs felt like they were encased in pudding and her mind felt spacey.

Marceline rolled onto her belly, the world sloshing like a foamy beer. The sun was caressing her back and the wind careening under her loose tank top. All was perfection. At least it had to be if Marceline couldn't feel her toes in the grass anymore. She let out a snort again, rolling back over to look at the clouds.

Bonnibel popped in her mind again, a slow, wry smile curling onto her face. Marceline relaxed and closed her eyes. She had decided that Bonnibel was alright.


End file.
